Kettoricha
Kettoricha is one of the main protagonists of the book Genetical, alongside his friend Soleern. Appearance Kettoricha is orange, with big eyes and a cat-like mouth. He wears a headband on his forehead and has a propeller-like appendage sticking out from the top of his head. Kettoricha's body is shaped like a cartoon depiction of a rocket, or a chevron arrow that's right side up. This, in turn, has earned him the nickname "Rocket Boy" by many of his friends. Personality Kettoricha is intelligent, somewhat serious, inquisitive, sarcastic, helpful, and caring. When he's around his friends, he usually likes to guide them and shove information down their throats. He also likes to talk a lot around his friends, telling them about his day and asking them questions. Whenever one of his friends is injured, he'll help them up or nurse them back to health if necessary, even if they prefer going to a doctor. When face to face with his enemies, Kettoricha usually shows fairness in battle. Though if he gets exasperated during battle, Kettoricha will go all out, making sure that his enemies are weak to the point of them losing the battle. Some question Kettoricha's strategy on not killing his enemies, though he justifies his actions by saying "I don't have a heart that's black enough to kill someone". Abilities Kettoricha is able to form anything out of energy, whether that be a simple shape, a weapon, or an entire organism. Kettoricha also has very powerful psychic abilities, being able to communicate through telepathy, move objects with telekinesis, and sense all positive and negative vibrations. Kettoricha is also able to use Mind Projection like everyone else. Kettoricha primarily uses his Mind Projection powers to store weapons in his mind. Along with mental abilities, Kettoricha has also displayed to have one physical ability, that of flight. Backstory In the year 2054, the Zwellinian Government had just started a classified program named "Genetical" in order to fill the demands of soldiers for the war against humanity. Kettoricha, along with Omnes and Jack, was one of the first artificial lifeforms that the Zwellinian Scientists made, and climbed up the ranks of the Zwellinian Navy quickly a few months after his creation. In 2056, he became an Admiral on the battleship nicknamed "The Evaporator", which was General Yeena's flagship at the time. Along with being Admiral of a battleship, he also became the new leader of the "Planetary Platoon" after the previous leader's death. This was the time Kettoricha met Soleern, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter for the first time, and all of them quickly became friends. Throughout the years, Kettoricha and his team won many stellar battles across multiple star systems, even star systems that were outside of the Milkyway galaxy. During one battle though, The Evaporator got destroyed in the Battle of Earth, which forced Kettoricha and his team to escape down to Earth. Once they arrived on Earth, they quickly made friends on Earth, due to the fact that the public was completely oblivious to the fighting that was going on. Eventually, word about the war spread around the globe since many other escape pods containing Zwellinians from the battle crashed onto Earth. Kettoricha and his team knew that they'd be caught if they didn't leave Earth immediately, but to no avail, they couldn't leave Earth despite their best efforts. Meanwhile, Tarae had just arrived in the battle and completely decimated the small fleet of human starships and made his way onto Earth. Once he arrived, he started to demolish multiple human cities, until Kettoricha and his team eventually stopped him in an epic final battle. Tarae proved too strong for Kettoricha and his team since Kettoricha was using his usual non-deadly strategy to fight Tarae. But this time, his enemy was too strong. So in a last-ditch effort to drive Tarae off of Earth, Kettoricha formed his trusty energy bow, charged it to full power, and shot it at Tarae, putting a massive hole in his body. After Tarae was defeated, Kettoricha proclaimed to everyone that the war with humans is over, and the Zwellinians could go free. With the exception of a few high ranking members of the Zwellinian Government, every Zwellinian was ecstatic that they were free from Tarae's radical rule. Kettoricha had finally accomplished something that he had never thought about doing. Setting Zwellinians free from the clutches of Tarae. And that's how far Kettoricha's backstory goes, for now. Trivia * Kettoricha's design is based on the scrapped design for the Pokemon Elekid. * The idea of Kettoricha's weapon being an energy bow was inspired by Opal having a bow that shoots energy arrows in Steven Universe. * Kettoricha is the mascot of Genetical. * Originally, Omnes was going to be the mascot of Genetical instead of Kettoricha. But due to problems surrounding gender neutrality and originality, Kettoricha became the mascot instead of Omnes. This event is reminiscent of the Pokemon Mascot Swap. * Kettoricha and Omnes used to be rivals. * Kettoricha was pitched as an SCP but unfortunately failed. * Kettoricha's english name is Japanese-inspired. Category:Main Characters Category:Zwellinians Category:Psychics Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials